1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device and a recording method.
2. Related Art
Generally, as a recording device which performs a recording process on a recording medium, a recording device is known which performs the recording process while moving a recording head as a recording unit in a predetermined scan direction. In such a recording device, there are provided a carriage (moving member) on which the recording head is mounted and which is moved along a main scan direction, and a feeding device, which feeds the recording medium along a sub scan direction (feeding direction) intersecting the main scan direction.
Furthermore, the recording device has a function of detecting an end portion of the recording medium so as to print (recording process) an image with respect to the recording medium at a desired position. Specifically, in the recording device, there are provided a front end detection sensor that is provided in the feeding path of the recording medium and detects the front end of the recording medium during feeding, and a transverse end detection sensor that is provided in the carriage and detects the end portion in the width direction of the recording medium during printing.
Moreover, at the time of the printing to the recording medium, a control device of the recording device detects the front end of the recording medium, which is fed by the feeding device, by the detection signal from the front end detection sensor, and specifies a printing start position in the recording medium based on the detection result. Next, when the front end of the recording medium is fed up to a position immediately below the carriage, the control device detects the end portion in the width direction of the recording medium based on the detection signal from the transverse end detection sensor by moving the carriage in the main scan direction, and accurately detects the position of the recording medium in the printing region. As a consequence, it is possible to print an image at a desired position of the recording medium (see JP-A-2006-273507).
However, in the recording device described in JP-A-2006-273507, during printing to one recording medium, after the detection of the end portion in the width direction of the recording medium is finally performed, and when the recording medium is fed by a preset and predetermined distance, the detection of the end portion in the width direction of the recording medium is performed again. In order to perform the detection of the end portion in the width direction of the recording medium, naturally, even though there is no need to move the carriage up to the end portion in the width direction of the recording medium, the carriage needs to be moved up to end portion in the width direction of the recording medium. For that reason, there is a problem in that the printing speed relative to the recording medium declines due to excess movement of the carriage during printing.